


То, что нужно

by hipnoslon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipnoslon/pseuds/hipnoslon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знакомство в баре может привести к положительным последствиям. Иногда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что нужно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/gifts).



> Писала изначально для бро, на тему про связанного Атласа. Но вышло то, что вышло.
> 
> Бета — Frau Lolka.

На бар "Северная Роза" Джон набрел случайно. 

Это был один из тех пасмурных серых дней, когда хочется остаться наедине со стаканом. Дерьмовое утро перетекло в такой же дерьмовый вечер. Пустая квартира нагнетала тоску, а телефон молчал.  
Так что пойти и напиться Джон счел хорошей идеей. 

В «Розе» было пусто, музыкальный автомат еле слышен, а выпивка наверняка окажется дрянной.

_То, что нужно._

Привычно окинув помещение взглядом, Джон занял один из высоких стульев, стоящих у барной стойки, и заказал грошовый виски. Некоторое время он упорно пытался напиться, жестами прося бармена повторить. Бармен смотрел косо. Джону было плевать. 

— Эй, мистер, какой адрес? 

Джон поднял взгляд. Он был почти трезв, хмур и на беседу не настроен.

— Ну же, док. Если и дальше намерен пить, как не в себя, то скажи адрес. Вызову тебе такси, — бармен смотрел пристально и с явным весельем.  
— Не нужно. Я не пьян.  
— Ну, это пока. Еще один стакан — и тебя можно будет выносить, приятель. Наше пойло, знаешь ли, не для непривычных, — рубленый жест рукой и усмешка, — ладно, я понял, не хочешь говорить незнакомцу. Похвально. Меня Атлас зовут.  
— Джон Сноу.  
— Как официально! Ничего, если я по имени? Ну что, Джонни. Рассказывай.  
— Что?  
— Работа? Девушка? Парень? Да не обижайся, выкладывай. Это моя работа.  
— Ты психолог?  
— Остряк, да? Мне за это платят, Джон, так что не стесняйся.  
— Девушка.  
— Отличное начало!

Начало было действительно отличное.  
Джон сам не понял, как выложил всю подноготную этому Атласу. Про начальника, у которого зуб на Джона. Про Игритт с ее: "Ничего ты не знаешь". Про смерть отца, побег от родных, редкие звонки сестре…

Джон никогда так много не говорил. Ни с друзьями, ни с братьями и сестрами. 

_Хотя, может, в этом все дело. Он ничего обо мне не знает. Я ничего не знаю о нем._

С того вечера Джон стал постоянным посетителем "Северной Розы".

***

В шестнадцать Атлас влюбился.  
Объект воздыханий был высоким, с хищным взглядом и крутой тачкой.  
А еще Терри был мудаком. 

Атлас бросил школу, родной город, друзей, мать.  
Они колесили по графствам, ночевали в хостелах и трахались, как кролики. Терри любил перед сексом нюхнуть порошка. Но Атлас побаивался наркоты.  
Потом был Большой Дэн и его ребята. И Терри отдал ему Атласа за долги.  
Дэн был патлатым уродом, он бил Атласа и подкладывал под каких-то мужиков. А его свора любила снимать это на видео.  
Он до сих пор не уверен, что откровенные снимки и ролики с его участием не гуляют по сети.  
"Детка, ты рожден для этого", — говорил Дэн.

Атлас сбежал от него, и бежал до сих пор. 

Роуз была спасением. Сама бывшая проститутка, она принимала на работу всех, у кого руки росли не из задницы.  
Работа бармена Атласу нравилась. Окружающих он всегда считал чертовски интересными. Умел разговорить и выслушать клиента. И самое главное — не бил посуду. Роуз в нем души не чаяла. 

Самым любопытным из всех посетителей был Джон. Алкоголь Джон заказал лишь однажды, в свой первый визит. Ему явно нужно было выговориться. Атлас не думал, что увидит его еще раз. Но увидел. Джон стал заходить через день. Заказывал кофе и пил его чуть ли не галлонами. 

Джон был горяч. Атлас на него немного запал, но решиться ни на что не мог.

_Он хороший парень. Хорошие парни не клюют на тебя, признай._

Атлас, у которого отсутствовал рвотный рефлекс и имелась справка от венеролога, не мог пересилить себя и подкатить к Джону серьезно. Он шутил, поправлял ему волосы и склонял к выпивке. Но шутки оставались шутками. 

_Ты даже не знаешь, где он работает.  
Какая разница? Он не маньяк и не нарик. Знаем, проходили. Он не такой._

Атлас упорно отгонял мысли о Джоне. 

***

Это вошло в привычку. 

Заходить после работы, сидеть до самого закрытия, цедить средней паршивости кофе. Джон старался не думать о причинах. Иногда ему казалось, что он и сам похож на тех сталкеров-извращенцев, которых ловит пачками по паркам. Эдд подкалывал, Сэм беспокоился. Сноу отмалчивался. 

Не скажешь же им: "Его зовут Атлас и он был шлюхой. А еще я пробил его по базе".

Джону было стыдно. За то, что превысил полномочия. Да еще и в личных целях. 

_Что бы сказал отец?  
Ничего. Он бы не спрашивал._

У Атласа красивые руки, ловкие. Ногти с облупившимся синим лаком. Лиловые вены. Джон не мог не смотреть.  
Он позволял себе смотреть не больше пары секунд. Потом отворачивался.  
И не успевал поймать ответный взгляд.

***

После работы Атлас заходит в круглосуточный магазин, покупает сигареты и спички. Он не чувствует хода времени, оно то растягивается, то сжимается. 

Атлас дрожит. 

Он чувствует взгляд, липкий и нервирующий. Неон над головой почти слепит. 

Атлас знает, что ему придется свернуть на неосвещенный участок улицы. Он ждет этого, отсчитывает шаги и не хочет идти дальше. Он хочет врасти в асфальт, притвориться памятником и не идти, только не идти вперед. Но ноги сами, механически, приводят его к темному пространству дороги. 

Атлас зажмуривается.  
И бежит.  
Бежит от прицельного взгляда, от ощущения тени за спиной.

Он несется к своему дому, словно спринтер. Взлетает по лестнице на третий этаж, теряет несколько секунд, пытаясь открыть дверь. Закрытый замок щелкает на всю квартиру. 

У Атласа болит все тело, и стоит гул в ушах. Он идет к дивану, как сомнамбула. Валится на него, не раздеваясь. И засыпает тяжелым тревожным сном.

Свет Атлас не выключает.

***

— Ты скоро во мне дыру прожжёшь, Джонни-бой.

Атлас устал. На нем растянутый черный свитер, в котором может поместиться еще два таких Атласа, и волосы завязаны в хвост. Но на Джона у него всегда есть время и настроение.

— Я не смотрел. Я …ты плохо выглядишь.

Атлас поглядел на него как на умалишенного, мол, ты это серьезно сейчас?  
Джон смотрел прямо и немного смущенно. Ладони Атласа становились влажными от этого взгляда.

— Я имею в виду, что ты какой-то дерганый сегодня. Все время оборачиваешься на дверь. Что-то случилось?

Если бы Атлас не был так разбит, то умилился заботе Джона. Возможно, потрепал бы его по волосам. Но, видимо, не сегодня. 

— Просто тяжелый день. Расскажи лучше, как там Робб? Вы, кажется, договаривались о встрече.  
— Да, договаривались, — Джон вздохнул и отхлебнул кофе так, словно это был виски. Хотя крепость здешнего кофе лишь немногим уступала алкоголю, — Это была плохая идея. Разговора не вышло. Как я и думал, он все еще обижается.  
— Да уж было бы за что! Это его мать тебя выгнала. К ней и претензии.  
— Не думай о ней так плохо. Она дорожит семьей и детьми. Я не ее сын. Обуза. И я сам ушел.  
— Не говори так, — когда Атлас смотрел на Джона с таким сочувствием и гневом, Джону становится стыдно, но ужасно приятно. 

Они замолкли. Джон цедил свой кофе. Атлас обслуживал очередного клиента.

***

Пятницы в "Розе" вялые. В этой части города почти нет шумных компаний, только пьющие в одиночку усталые рабочие. Музыка еле слышна, играет что-то из новой волны. 

Джон проверял время на телефоне. Час до закрытия.

— Уверен, вы с Роббом помиритесь. Вы же одна семья, — Атлас наконец-то улыбнулся, и Джон почувствовал, как тепло разлилось по телу. 

Тепло. Вот что чувствует Джон рядом с Атласом. 

— Атлас.  
— Да?  
— Может, сходим в кино? Сегодня. Я знаю один старый кинотеатр в двух кварталах отсюда. Там каждую ночь крутят что-то из Вине или Ланга. 

Атлас неверяще посмотрел на Джона.  
Он пытался вытащить Сноу куда-нибудь с самого дня знакомства. Но Джон всегда отшучивался или находил незаконченные дела. А тут сам предложил.

— Но если не хочешь, то я не настаиваю. Просто ты говорил, что хотел бы сходить куда-то, вот я и подумал…  
— Нет! То есть да, да, конечно! — радость Атласа почти осязаема, — Сегодня? Просто мне нужно будет убраться, сегодня моя очередь, — он неловко стал протирать совершенно чистый стакан.  
— Я подожду. В сквере через дорогу.  
— Ты замерзнешь.  
— Я не мерзну, — Джон был серьезен, но его глаза смеялись.

Атлас велел себе не трусить.  
И улыбнулся в ответ.

***

Атлас складывает пакеты с мусором в переулке за баром, когда замечает движение в темноте. Краем глаза он различает очертания фигуры. Сердце екает, и ладони становятся влажными и скользкими. Отчетливо пахнет разложением, мусором. Отбросами.

Атлас пытается закончить поскорее, хотя знает, уже знает, что это бессмысленно и надо бежать.  
Ему не удается.

— Эй, куколка, огонька не найдется?

Голос из темноты — словно хриплое карканье вороны. Этот тембр Атлас узнает из тысячи.

— Терри.  
— Значит, еще помнишь старину Терри? Это радует. Ну что, пора возвращаться. Погуляли и хватит.

Атлас не видит, но чувствует, как Терри выбрасывает руку вперед. Среагировать не получается. 

Хватка железная. Но Атлас все равно пытается освободиться. Он бьет головой, стараясь сломать ублюдку нос. Но удар выходит слишком слабым. Тогда он расслабляется, цепляется кедами за землю. Терри приходится тащить Атласа чуть ли не волоком.

Рот Атласа заткнут тяжелой ладонью, но у него все еще есть зубы. И Атлас кусает изо всех сил, до крови. Вкус мерзкий.

Он успевает выкрикнуть только одно слово, прежде чем Терри вырубает его.

— Джон!

***

— Джон!

Сноу услышал, что его кто-то зовет. Но когда обернулся, никого не увидел. Улица была пустынна.

Вывески уже не горят, все закрыто. Свет только от фонарей. И Джон не уверен, что зов ему померещился.  
Джон замерз, дожидаясь Атласа уже час. За это время он написал Сэму и Арье, бессмысленно переходил с сайта на сайт. И думал. Не облажался ли он? Вдруг Атлас сейчас выйдет и скажет, что ничего не получится.  
Джон нервничал.  
Тут всякое может послышаться. Но Джон все же почувствовал, что нет, не может.

Перебегая дорогу, он заметил странные тени у одной из припаркованных машин. Всматриваться Джон не стал. Тихо и быстро он двинулся прочь от света фонаря, пытаясь прокрасться к машине.

_Что я делаю?_

Пригибаясь к земле, Джон спрятался за одной из близстоящих легковушек. 

И увидел то, что называют похищением в лучшем случае. В худшем — сокрытием тела.

Мужчина, белый, на вид около тридцати лет, рост шесть футов, среднего телосложения, особых примет не имеет, номер машины. Все это пролетело у Джона в голове за секунды. Рука сама потянулась к телефону. Позвонить в участок, вызвать подкрепление. 

Но тут Джон разглядел длинные волосы, бескровное лицо, темный свитер. И рука его застыла.

Джон увидел Атласа.  
И план изменился.

***

Атлас открывает глаза. Голова тяжелая, и мир словно вертится на долбаных каруселях. С трудом справившись с приступом тошноты, Атлас пытается понять, где находится. Он резко приподнимается и тут же валится на место. Дверца приоткрытого багажника над головой расплывается перед глазами. Голова болит адски.

Терри, гребаный ты ублюдок, думает Атлас. Он прислушивается и сквозь гул в висках слышит шум драки. 

Атлас с трудом выглядывает наружу.  
И видит, как Джон выбивает из Терри последние мозги. Лицо Джона могло бы показаться спокойным, если бы не глаза, почти светящиеся от гнева. 

Джон бьет резко, тратит на замах минимум движений и времени. Он так быстр, что Терри не поспевает за ним. Атлас знает эти приемы. Любой, кто крутится на улице достаточное время, знает.  
Так дерутся копы. 

Тем временем Терри уже не стоит на ногах. Джон свалил его на землю и профессиональным движением заламывает руки. Атлас почти слышит стандартное "не двигайся, свинья, ты имеешь право заткнуться". Но Джон молчит, что пугает еще больше, и достает из внутреннего кармана кожанки наручники.

Атласу кажется, что щелчок замка слышен во всем квартале.

Терри может лишь извиваться, как разделенный напополам червяк, да приглушенно ругаться. Наверное, это больно. Асфальт не мягкий.

Так тебе, гад, думает Атлас.

Джон, наконец, оглядывается на него.

— Ты в порядке? — голос у Сноу охрипший. Он дышит глубоко. Успокаивается.

Атлас чувствует такое облегчение, что трудно дышать. Комок в горле не желает проходить. Атлас не уверен, то ли это от нахлынувшей благодарности, то ли от тошноты.

_Сотрясение, это точно сотрясение._

***

Атлас выглядел так, словно сейчас его вывернет наизнанку.

Джон набирал номер своего участка, и все время разговора поглядывал то на Терри, то на Атласа. Терри бубнил проклятия и угрозы. Атлас, не пытаясь вылезти из багажника самостоятельно, сверкал черными глазами на Джона. На Терри он не смотрел.

После короткого разговора Джон помог Атласу встать на землю. Пошатываясь, каким-то неловким движением тот одернул задравшийся свитер. Джон мельком увидел голую кожу и шарик пирсинга в пупке.

— Так ты фараон? — голос у Атласа надтреснутый, ослабевший.  
— А это Терри или кто-то из людей Большого Дэна? Он следил за тобой? — Джон вгляделся Атласу в лицо, пытаясь уловить что-то. Атлас покраснел и отвел взгляд.  
— Терри. Может и следил. Откуда ты знаешь про это? Про меня?  
— Я знал почти с самого начала. 

Они замолкли. Обоим стало неловко.

А затем Атлас сначала неуверенно, а потом во весь голос начал смеяться. Это выглядело почти истерикой. Вымученный смех резко оборвался, и Атлас сказал с каким-то отчаянием:  
— Коп и шлюха, да? Почти как в долбаной "Красотке".

Джон подошел ближе, остановился на расстоянии в ладонь. 

— Да. И что? — голос твердый и уверенный. Джон не сомневался, он не понимал, в чем тут может быть проблема.

Атлас оторопело смотрел Джону в глаза. В груди у него было горячо и мысли плавились.

— И что мы будем делать?  
— Сейчас просто ждем. Наряд скоро подъедет.  
— А потом?  
— Поедем в участок. Сэм тебя осмотрит, он медик. У тебя шишка на лбу размером с Уэльс. Может быть сотрясение. 

Атлас уже снова хотел спросить еще раз: "А потом? ", но Джон не дал.  
Поцеловал.

Терри, шипевший все это время проклятия, мгновенно заткнулся.

Оторвавшись от Атласа, Джон выдохнул:  
— А потом, когда разделаемся со всем этим, мы сходим в кино. Или куда захочешь.

На улице все так же не было ни души.  
Несостоявшийся похититель протестующе матерился.  
Джон снова поцеловал Атласа.


End file.
